Pups' owners
These are the owners of the five of Bolt and Thunder's puppies that were adopted out and Gem's owner. Made one page cause I didn't want to make multiple, lol. Appearances Mason and Jackson Griffith: The 8 year-old twin boys that adopted Cyclone and Twister. They're identical twins, with dark strawberry-blonde hair and bright brown eyes. they always wear different clothing, but sometimes their mother likes to match them up. The way you can tell them apart is Mason has a slight scar under his eye from bumping into the table when he was first learning to walk, and Jackson has some freckles on the bridge of his nose. Monica King: The 10 year-old girl who adopted Windi. Monica has a skin condition called "Vitiligo" which causes the pigment to fade and disappear from areas of the skin, causing whitish patches, often with no clear cause. She has emerald green eyes and brown hair. Her mom likes to straighten it sometimes, but it's usually poofy and curly. Serena Jennings: the 22-year old woman who adopted Whirlwind. She's got light blonde hair and brown eyes, often wearing her long hair in a ponytail. She's got slightly tanned skin from running, and is always usually wearing running clothes unless she's going to work, which is a yogurt shop down in town. Caden Nichols: The 5 year-old little boy who adopted Cirrus. He's got dark brown skin, brown eyes and short curly black hair. He loves to wear animal-themed shirts and has a colorful bead bracelet on his arm made by Serena. Gina Tily: the 15 year-old girl that lives with Gem. She's got straight auburn hair and green eyes. She has a few freckles along her cheeks and shoulders and often wears a golden bracelet on her left wrist. Personalities Mason and Jackson: These boys are double trouble. They love to get into things and play with anything they can get their hands on. Most of their house is child-proof but they still find something to get into and mess around. They're major pranksters, but know when they've crossed the line when they're sent to time-out Monica: She's a bit sensitive with her skin because she gets teased at times, but she's a very selfless and affectionate girl. She puts others before herself and loves to help people. She loves to play and dress up and is very passionate about whatever she puts her mind to. Serena: Very hardworking and passionate, Serena is a courageous girl. She was very sickly as a child, often fighting off bronchitis and whooping cough and was often bedridden. Once she got stronger and over her illnesses, she was determined to make up time outside that she had missed in her room. She loves to nature and soak up the sunshine. Serena is very compassionate and caring to those around her, but get on her nerves and she will not hesitate to put her foot down. Caden: Caden is a very optimistic and happy little boy. He rarely finds himself in a sad mood, and if his mother, father, or baby sister are upset, he tries to cheer them up. He loves helping take care of his sister and making her laugh when she starts to cry. Gina: She's a bit nervous and shy, usually resorting to stick to the library to read or sit quietly with a few friends of hers at school. She's an introvert, meaning she likes to stay inside, and has slight social anxiety Trivia *Caden is named after one of my cousins. Though he's white- unlike this caden, lol. *Caden has a 2 year old sister named Stella. *Serena has a 16 year old sister named Amber. *Monica has an older brother named Dominic, he's 19 and very protective of her. She's raised by him and their grandmother *They all live in the neighborhood or a neighborhood fairly close to Penny's house *Serena babysits the children a lot- but Caden and his sister are the ones she sits for the most since his mom and dad work constantly and are going in and out of the house *Monica is a child actress- playing parts in local plays in local theaters since she was 5. Stories they appear in Stories by me: *Whirlwind's day out Stories by others: Gallery New friend.png|Monica with Windi Category:Humans Category:Owners Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Males Category:Thunderverse